russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 remains on top in March
April 04, 2019 01:41 PM 2019 PBA Philippine Cup (PBA players); Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano); Rapunzel (Janella Salvador); Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)); Talent ng Bayan (Valeen Montenegro, Robin Padilla, Tuesday Vargas; Dingdong Avanzado, Kris Aquino, Regine Tolentino); Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) IBC 13 remained unbeatable as the most watched network in March as twenty Kaibigan shows continue to entertain and empower viewers, leading it to record an average audience share of 55%, or 25 points higher compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 30%, according to data from Kantar Media. Still leading the list of most watched programs is the fantasy drama series “Rapunzel” (45.1%) which remains undisputed as the top program consistently topped primetime programming last month. It is followed by “2019 PBA Philippine Cup”, which has dominates the weekend slot with almost double the weekend viewership, including the “2019 PBA All-Star Weekend” led by North vs. South (42.4%) and Rookie and Sophomore vs. Juniors (41.7%); and the elimination rounds among them, are San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (41.5%), NLEX Road Warriors vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (41.4%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots (41.3%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (41.2%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (41,1%), Alaska Aces vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.9%), Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (39.7%) and Meralco Bolts vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.6%). The Saturday phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” (36.7%), the Sunday primetime game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (36.1%), the Sunday musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” (35.1%) and the Saturday talent show “Talent ng Bayan” (34.7%) are the leading weekend programs consistently topped weekend primetime programming last month “'Express Balita'” (35.9%) stayed as the Filipinos’ newscast of choice for relevant news and information, while “Tutok 13” (24.5%) became the most-watched late-night newscast in the country. Meanwhile, the Kaibigan network kept its lead nationwide, particularly in Metro Manila where it hit an average audience share of 64% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 24%, and in Mega Manila where it got an average audience share of 46%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 30%. IBC also topped in Total Luzon where it registered 49%, beating ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 33%; in Total Visayas where it scored 63%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 57% and GMA’s 23%; and in Total Mindanao where it garnered 63% versus ABS-CBN’s 56% and GMA’s 25%. IBC 13 also won across all time blocks, particularly in the primetime block (6PM to 12 MN) where it garnered an average audience share of 70%, or 40 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% an GMA’s 30%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. Likewise, the Kaibigan network also reigned supreme in the morning block (6AM to 12NN), where it registered 48%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 28%; in the noontime block (12NN to 3PM), where it hit 57% versus ABS-CBN’s 48% versus GMA’s 29%; and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 58%, beating ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 30%. Global audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Top 30 Most Watched Programs in March Nationwide (Urban and Rural homes) - 01-31 March 2019 # Rapunzel (IBC) - 45.1% # FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (ABS-CBN) / 2019 PBA All-Star Weekend: North vs. South (IBC) - 42.4% # 2019 PBA All-Star Weekend: Rookie and Sophomore vs. Juniors (IBC) - 41.7% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (IBC) - 41.5% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (IBC) - 41.4% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots (IBC) - 41.3% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (IBC) - 41.2% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (IBC) - 41,1% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Magnolia Hotshots (IBC) - 39.9% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (IBC) - 39.7% # 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Magnolia Hotshots (IBC) - 39.6% # Iskul Bukol (IBC) - 36.7% # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) - 36.1% # Sarah G. Live (IBC) - 35.1% # Talent ng Bayan (IBC) - 34.7% # Express Balita (IBC) - 33.9% # The General's Daughter (ABS-CBN) - 32.3% # World of Dance Philippines (ABS-CBN) - 31.5% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) / Tutok 13 (IBC) - 28.7% # Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) - 26.2% # Halik (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% # Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo? (ABS-CBN) - 22.2% # Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 21.9% # Home Sweetie Home: Walang Kapares (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% Source: Kantar Media 'IBC 13, the original and undisputed No. 1 leading TV network in the country' Giving you the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, children and educational, informative and sports in one 13 that will truly Iconic - Bold - Chill. :Morning :SpongeBob SquarePants - No. 1 Morning Cartoon Series (M-F 9-9:30AM) :KapinoyLand - No. 1 Curriculum-Based Children's Program (M-F 9:30-10AM) :Voltes V - No. 1 Saturday Morning Anime Series (Sat 7:30-8AM) :Sailor Moon - No. 1 Saturday Morning Anime Series (Sat 8-8:30AM) :NBA 2018-19 Season - No. 1 Saturday Morning Sports Program (Sat 8:30AM-10:30AM) :Duel Masters - No. 1 Sunday Morning Anime Series (Sun 7:30-8AM) :Sailor Moon Crystal - No. 1 Sunday Morning Anime Series (Sun 8-8:30AM) :Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle - No. 1 Sunday Morning Tokusatsu Series (Sun 8:30-9AM) :Noontime :APO Tanghali Na! - No. 1 Noontime Show (M-F 12:15-3:15PM/Sat 12NN-3PM) :Afternoon :Zylona - No. 1 Afternoon Fantaserye (M-F 3:15-4PM) :Hapi House - No. 1 Afternoon Family Sitcom (M-F 4:30-5:15PM) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup Game 1 - No. 1 Weekend Sports Program (Sat and 3-5PM/Sun 3-5:15PM) :Primetime :Sic O’Clock News - No. 1 Political Satire News Program (M-F 5:30-6:30PM) :Express Balita - No. 1 Primetime News Program (M-F 6:30-7:30PM) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? - No. 1 Primetime Game Show (M-F 7:30-8:30PM) :Rapunzel - No. 1 Primetime Fantaserye (M-F 8:30-9:15PM) :DMZ TV Danze Party - No. 1 Friday Night MTV Dance Variety Show (Fri 10-11PM) :Tutok 13 - No. 1 Late-Night News Program (M-F 11PM-12MN) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup Game 2 - No. 1 Weekend Sports Program (Sat 5-7PM/Sun 5:15-7:15PM) :Iskul Bukol - No. 1 Saturday Curriculum-Based Sitcom (Sat 7-8PM) :T.O.D.A.S. - No. 1 Saturday Comedy Gag Show (Sat 8-9PM) :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes - No. 1 Saturday Drama Anthology Series (Sat 9-10PM) :Express Balita Weekend - No. 1 Weekend News Program (Sat 10-10:30PM/Sun 10:15-10:45PM) :Talent ng Bayan - No. 1 Sunday Reality Talent Show (Sun 7:15-8:15PM) :Sarah G. Live - No. 1 Sunday Evening Musical Variety Show (Sun 8:15-9:15PM) :ONE Championship - No. 1 Sunday Night MMA Show (Sun 9:15-10:15PM) 'Summer Ang 13, Ngayong Tag-Init Basta't IBC!' :NO. 1 SHOWS SA IBC GABI-GABI! :EXPRESS BALITA (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) :Mon-Fri 6:30PM :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Cesar Montano) :Mon-Fri 7:30PM :RAPUNZEL (Janella Salvador) :Mon-Fri 8:30PM :SIC O'CLOCK NEWS (Brod Pete, Assunta de Rossi) :Mon-Fri 5:30PM :DMZ TV DANZE PARTY (DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco) :Fri 10:00PM :TUTOK 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) :Mon-Fri 11:00PM :2018 PBA PHILIPPINE CUP (PBA players) :Sat-Sun 3:00PM :ISKUL BUKOL (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) :Sat 7:00PM :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino) :Sat 8:00PM :LOVE NOTES (Joe D'Mango) :Sat 9:00PM :EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND (Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco) :Sat 10:00PM :Sun 10:15PM :TALENT NG BAYAN (Robin Padilla) :Sun 7:15PM :SARAH G. LIVE (Sarah Geronimo) :Sun 8:15PM :ONE CHAMPIONSHIP (MMA fighters) :Sun 9:15PM :(down-left) :Celebrating :60 years :Glorious years of entertainment :(down-top) :Mas malawak mga Kaibigan ngayong summer! :Sa IBC 13, ang No. 1 network ng bayan! :(down-right) :SUMMER NA! :KAIBIGAN MO! :IBC (logo) :www.ibc.com.ph